Simplify the following expression: ${-r-13+2+6r}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-r + 6r} {-13 + 2}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {5r} {-13 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5r} {-11}$ The simplified expression is $5r-11$